To Find Her
by KnightFairy569
Summary: A festival is taking place so Karma thought this might be a chance for him to ask out Nagisa. But when he arrives at the festival, he finds that she's not there. To make matters worse, no one will say anything about Nagisa. Genderbent Nagisa.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for deleting the first version for those who read it! I just wanted to make a better one and a longer one so here it is!**

* * *

Karma stands on the sidewalk as his bright red hair flutters in the cool breeze during the night. His red T-shirt also moves in the as his blue long sleeve undershirt stays put. Under the luminous moon, it sends a faint glow on his gold eyes. He wears a dark blue shirt with a dark red long-sleeved shirt underneath. He wears blue jeans and gray tennis shoes. The redhead whips his head side to side looking for a certain bluehead.

"Where are you, Nagisa?" he mutters to himself as he starts walking through the enormous crowd of people. "You're so short that I can't even see you."

A three-day festival is taking place in their city so Karma thought this might be the one opportunity he has to ask out Nagisa. Even though they had only been classmates for about three years, Karma had developed feelings for her.

It wasn't long before Karma spots a group of his classmates. Okuda, Kayano, Kanzaki, and Sugino are in their own little group off to the sides so they can avoid being pushed around in the crowd.

Okuda is wearing a red, short-sleeved shirt with khaki shorts that reaches her thighs. For shoes, the girl just wears simple light brown sandals. Okuda has her usual braids and that happy expression on her face.

Kayano is wearing a yellow, elbow-length shirt and a light blue skirt that reaches her knees. Around her neck she wears a red bead necklace and a pair of white flats for shoes. Kayano's hair is fixed in her cat-eared style pigtails. The green-haired girl laughs while talking to her group of friends.

Kanzaki is wearing a soft pink dress that reaches her knees. The red ribbon around the waist is tied up in the back, reaching the bottom of her dress. She wears a baby blue straped flats as shoes. This time, Kanzaki has her hair up in a ponytail that reaches mid-back. She is talking to Sugino while giggling at his jokes.

Sugino is wearing a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt and khaki capris. The boy wears a white and red tennis shoes with the laces perfectly tied up. The sports boy blushes at his crush while telling her funny jokes and stories.

"Hey! Karma!" Sugino exclaims, waving the prankster over with a huge smile on his face. His shirt wrinkles slightly as he waves his hand around.

Karma puts his hands in his dark blue jeans as he strolls over to the group of four. "Hey. Did any of you guys see Nagisa?"

This statement makes his classmates freeze. Sugino's smile fades as he quickly looks away. Okuda and Kayano backs away. Kanzaki puts her head down.

"What's the matter? I ask one question and you guys are all quiet," Karma says. He raises an eyebrow while setting his hands on his hips.

"Um…that is…" Kanzaki starts. She fidgets with her knee-length, soft pink dress. Her ponytail moves side to side slightly as she moves.

Kayano holds up a hand so Karma can't hear. "Should we tell him?" she asks Okuda.

"Ask me what?" the tallest boy of the group inquires. He narrows his eyes at the two girls.

Okuda holds up her hands as a defense, waving her hands around in panic. "N-Nothing!" Her purple top bounces up and down with the movement.

"You sure?" Karma asks, pressuring them even more. If they're hiding something, Karma wants to know what it is.

"Uh…yeah!" Sugino nods hastily. "Oh! Look at the time. We better get going!" And all four of them runs off.

The redhead raises his hand to massage his temples. "What is the matter with them?"

"Well, whatever," Karma says. He turns around and walks away, thinking about how they were no help at all.

The tall boy just kicks at the dirt while leaning his back against the wall. He hangs his head down until he hears a voice. Karma lifts his head to look at the people in front of him.

Kataoka is wearing a purple, elbow-length shirt that slightly bares her shoulders and light gray skinny jeans. She wears light purple flats on her feet. Her hair is in its common hairstyle. Kataoka wears her smile while looking at him.

Hinano is wearing a black and white striped shirt with a dark gray skirt that reaches above her knees. A bright orange flower clip is placed in her hair on the left side. Hinano wears green flip-flops with a flower ornament on each shoe. The bug-loving girl is cheerful as ever.

"Karma, is something the matter?" Kataoka ask him. She stands next to Hinano, who is holding a bag full of gummies.

The said boy stands up straight to look at the female representative. "Did you guys see Nagisa anywhere?"

Both girls in front of him starts to tense at him. Karma narrows his eyes at the two females, making them even more nervous.

"What's the matter?"

"U-Um…nothing's the matter!" Hinano exclaims.

Kataoka forces a smile on her face. "R-Right! Well, we better get going!"

The two friends fast-walk away from Karma, leaving him dumbfounded.

The prankster of the class messages his temples. "What is the matter with them?"

For a few minutes, Karma looks around and sees Isogai with Maehara.

Isogai is wearing a blue and white shirt and dark blue jeans. For shoes he wears white tennis shoes. In his arms he carries a bag of food he brought.

Maehara is wearing a dark red short that has a yellow smiley face on the cover. He wears khaki pants and black tennis shoes.

Maehara is trying to flirt with large-chested girls, despite being rejected each time. Isogai is cheering up Maehara for each failed attempt. The black-haired male of the group is cheering up a sulking Maehara when both males hear their name.

"Isogai! Maehara!" he calls, making his way over to the duo. "Have you guys seen Nagisa?"

"That is... Hehe..." Maehara chuckles.

"Actually..." the black-haired one of the group starts. Realizing what he just did, Isogai quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.

His classmate crosses his arms while slightly glaring at the male representative of Class 3-E. "Why did you stop talking?" Karma asks. "That isn't like you."

Isogai backs up a little with Maehara. "Bye, Karma!" And they run off.

Karma clicks his tongue, watching them run with their backs turned toward him. "First, Sugino and the other, second, Kataoka and Hinano running away, now Isogai and Maehara? Seriously, what is up with those people?"

He leaves to go search for other classmates. A little while later, Karma spots Irina clinging onto Karasuma.

Irina is wearing a revealing sleeveless red dress that reaches her ankles. There is a slit in the center of her dress that reveals part of her chest. Irina is wearing light brown high-heels as shoes. Around her neck is a gold necklace that has a shiny effect. The seductive teacher's hair is tied up into a ponytail with and black hairtie. Her appearance makes her very attractive by other men.

Karasuma is wears a simple black, short-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. The shirt is neatly tucked in the pants and held in place by a dark brown belt. He wears black formal shoes on his feet. Karasuma looks angry at Irina while trying to make her let go of his arm.

The two adults kept going on like that, while gaining a little attention from other males. The others males has a look of jealously on their faces while trying to catch the female's attention. Unfortunately for them, Irina stays onto Karasuma.

"Karasuma~! Let's go somewhere together!" Irina exclaims, squeezing Karasuma's arm in between her chest. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Let go first!" Karasuma orders her. Despite his angriness, Irina continues to cling onto him.

Karma sweatdrops at the scene. 'Doesn't B****-sensei know this will never work? Of course not, she's a b****,' he thinks.

"Hey! Karasuma-sensei!" the redhead calls, gaining his teachers' attention. he strolls over to them.

Karasuma raises a hand. "Hello Karma." He smiles.

"Hello~ Karasuma-sensei," he turns to Irina. "Hello, B****-sensei!"

Irina grows a tick mark. "Hey! Stop calling me that, brat!"

Karma laughs at her reaction, causing his teacher to get more angry. Ignoring the assassin, he looks at Karasuma. "I have a question to ask you."

"Are you even listening?!" irina yells at him, pointing an accusing finger at her student. In the end, she gets ignored by both males next to her.

"A question? What is it?" the stern man asks his student.

Karma smiles gleefully, hoping either teacher of his know the answer to his question. "Have any of you seen Nagisa?"

This question makes both of his teacher stop whatever they were doing. Irina quickly stops her ranting all of a sudden and retracts her hands. Karasuma clutches his hands into tight fist while looking at Karma.

"Sorry. We did not see her," Karasuma says.

Both of his teachers walk away after giving an answer. Karma runs his finger through his hair in an agitated manner.

"Seriously... Does anyone not know where she is?" the prankster mutters to himself. He puts his hands in his pocket, deciding to go home for the night."Maybe I'll just look for her tomorrow. It's getting late anyway."

And with that, Karma leaves the festival.

* * *

 **Sorry if you think it's still too short! I've written a lot longer fanfics before, but this is my first time uploading them on an actual website. As the days pass, I'll make sure to make them even more longer.**

 **If you find this story interesting, thank you! I really suck at coming up with good ideas...and good titles...**

 **Since the festival is three days, I'm going to make this story into three chapters (once I actually figure out how to do that...).**

 **Hope you've enjoyed~! Bye!**

 **~KnightFairy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the very short chapter and long wait!**

 **Kanon58: No, it's not because that Nagisa's a guy. Everyone knows that Nagisa is a girl. If you want to know the reason, wait for the final chapter.**

* * *

Fireworks can be heard as they explode in the air, leaving a variety of beautiful colors in the night sky. People are everywhere as they try out all the activities and hang out with each other. A sweet smell of happiness lingers in the air.

Karma sits on a bench as he watches people chat with each other or play games. He sips his juice box that he got from a vending machine he found.

"Karma?" a voice says.

The said boy turns around, seeing Nakamura and Fuwa standing behind him. "Oh, it's you guys."

Nakamura wears a light gray shirt and matching skinny jeans. For shoes the girl wears a pair of white flats. Around Rio's wrist if a bracelet she won.

Fuwa is wearing a sleeveless, purple hood shirt. She wears a light gray skirt that reaches above her knees. The hood is down so you can see her face.

"What are you doing here? You're not going to have fun?" Fuwa asks, eyeing the bench he is currently sitting on.

Karma looks at her with a smile on his face. "I'm just resting up. Taking a break you know."

Nakamura has an evil glint in her eyes when she heard his answer. The blond girl put a hand on her chin as she eyes Karma. "Hmm… Taking a break, eh?" she grabs the boy's hand, making him drop his drink. "Then come spend some time with us!"

"Wait!" the redhead exclaims, trying to loosen her grip. For a girl smaller than him, she has a tight grip. "I have a question for you guys!"

Fuwa laughs. "Questions later! Let's go play some games!"

The boy sighs. 'I'll just ask them later,' he thinks.

The trio walks all over to play a huge variety of games. Lucky for Karma, the festival was free. If they had to pay, who knows how much money he would have to spend.

 _At the fishing game…_

"OW!" Nakamura exclaims. "Karma, aim for the fish, not at my head!"

Karma chuckles with his devil features on. "I'm sorry," he says, sticking out a tongue. "Since you have blond hair, I mistook you for a goldfish."

"Why you-"

 _At the merry-go-round…_

"Woo-hoo!" Fuwa cheers. She smiles as she moves along with her ride.

Karma just stares in annoyance at his ride. It is a pink pony with a rainbow mark. _A pink pony._ The others in line just stare at Karma weirdly. Who wouldn't? It's an eighth-grader riding a little kid's horse.

Once they get down, Karma starts his yelling.

"Why the h*** was I on there?!" the redhead asks furiously.

Nakamura smirks. "The pink pony? I just wanted to make you feel embarrassed." She smiles innocently.

"And that's how you chose to embarrass me?!"

"Yep!" the blonde says.

Fuwa holds up a finger. "Oh yeah! Karma, you should see the picture that Nakamura took!"

"What picture?" the said boy asks, already getting a bad feeling.

Nakamura turns her phone on and shows a picture to Karma. Once the male gets a full view of the picture, he blushes very mady, probably even redder than his hair. The picture contains Karma blushing on his ride while trying to avoid all the stares from everyone.

"When did you take that picture?" Karma questions, trying to grab her phone. "Delete that picture right now!"

Nakamura runs off along with Fuwa. "Not a chance!" they exclaim.

After a while of chasing the duo, Karma walks around more before spotting Kimura.

Kimura wears a pair of gym shorts and a blue T-shirt. On his feet is a pair of pumpkin tennis shoes with and white ankle socks. The boy is stretching his legs out while drinking a bottle of water.

"Kimura!" Karma calls before walking over to the speed boy.

The said boy looks up to see his classmate standing next to him. "Hey, Karma. What brings you here?"

Karma asks, "I want to ask you a question."

"A question?"

"Yeah," the prankster says. "Where is Nagi-"

*BEEP*

Kimura hastily gets up from his seat, placing his water bottle down. "Sorry, Karma. I'm in a contest for the faster runner. See ya." He runs off.

The redhead just shrugs it off and walks away. He stares at all the people around him, looking for a classmate that might be near. Later he sees Sugaya drawing something.

Sugaya is wearing an abstract shirt and black shorts. He wears a pair of sandals on his feet. In the boy's hand is a moving paintbrush. Sugaya keeps on painting until he hears his name.

"Sugaya!" Karma exclaim, strolling in his lazy pace.

"Karma, what perfect timing!"

Karma just stares at him like he's crazy. "Perfect timing?"

Sugaya nods. "Yeah. Can you stand over there for me?" The artistic boy points over to a vacant area near him.

He does what he is told. "Can I ask you a question?" he asks.

"Sure," Sugaya tells him. "What is it?"

Karma puts his hands in his pockets as Sugaya draws him. "Have you seen Nagisa?"

The gray-haired student freezes before dropping his paintbrush. "Uh…bye, Karma!" he says, ditching his art stand.

"You have got to be kidding me," the prankster of Class E mutters to himself, staring at Sugaya' back turned to him as he runs off.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry. My mind is going blank...=_=...**

 **When I get more ideas, I'll post more chapters.** **I know I said that this will be three chapters, but this chapter and the next will be one day because of my current empty inspiration.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed what I wrote for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **~KnightFairy**


	3. Chapter 3

Hara eats her pie at the food-eating contest. Over her plain red shirt, she has a napkin tucked in the top of her shirt so no food can get on it. Her baggy khaki capris rubs against her legs as she moves her body hastily to finish that pie.

"Hey, Hara!" Karma calls out to the girl who just won the contest.

The said female wipes her mouth. "Oh, hey Karma," she greets.

"I have a question to ask you," the redhead calmly says.

Hara tilts her head. "A question?"

"Yep." The prankster nods his head, confirming her question. "Do you have any idea of where Nagisa is?"

Suddenly, the girl talking to him acts confused. "Nagisa?" She tries to avoid the question that is being thrown at her. "I-I have n-no idea w-where N-Nagisa is." She looks away.

"Hm~?" Karma pressures her. "You're stuttering."

Hara waves a hand around frantically. "I-I am n-not!" She turns around and runs off. "Bye, Karma!"

Karma stares at her back. "Well, what a waste of time."

A few minutes later, the boy spots Mimura holding a camera and a cosplaying Yada.

Mimura is wearing an orange shirt and black tennis shoes with the laces tied. He continues taking pictures of Yada.

Yada is wearing a light blue puffy dress that reaches her ankles. The dress is exposing the shoulder with ruffle sleeves that reaches her upper arms. Around the waist is a dark blue belt with sparkly clear cloth extending from it over the bottom section of the dress. Over the chest in the center, there is a small blue ornament that represents a flower. For shoes, Yada is wearing a pair of open-toed, light blue heels to match the dress she is wearing. The heels of the shoes is one inch over the ground. Yada is smiling for her picture with a small crowd that is complimenting her dress and appearance.

"Mimura! Yada!" direction of the voice.

Both students turn their heads toward the voice. They both see Karma strolling over to the duo with his hands in their respective pockets.

"Oh, Karma!" Mimura greets him by nodding his head.

"Hey, Karma," Yada says, waving a hand.

Mimura holds up his camera. "Are you interested in this?"

The redhead shakes his head. "No. I have a question for you two." Both student are curious, waiting for the question. "Did any of you see Nagisa?"

That blows them off. Yada goes back to posing for the picture while Mimura ignores Karma and starts taking picture of the girl.

Karma's head grows a tick mark. "Are you people ignoring me?" he snarls. If he asks you a question, he wants an answer.

"Hey, Yada." Mimura catches the said girl's attention. "Do you hear anything?"

"Nope." Yada puts a hand on her chin and looks away. "I don't hear anything. Maybe it's just my ears playing tricks on me."

"Same for me."

Karma just storms off in anger. "If they don't want to help me," he scowls, "I'll just ask someone else."

A voice catches the redhead's attention. "Karma?"

The said boy turns around and sees Okano. She is wearing a purple tank top with a necklace around her neck. The girl wears white shorts and dark gray flats. In her hands is a bag of the prizes she won.

"I need to know where Nagisa is," Karma says. "Do you know?"

Okano flinches a little, almost dropping her bag. "Uh... Bye!" She uses her gymnastic skills to get away from her tall classmate.

"Why is everyone avoiding me?" Karma raises an eyebrow. "Can things get more worse?"

He accidently steps on a body and looks down. Okajima is laying on the floor with blood running down his nose. Groups of people stand in their place and wonder what is going on. Karma just stares at his perveted classmate.

"I spoke too soon," the redhead says to himself. He steps over the body this time and yawns. "I'm just going home for the day." Karma walks back to his place while ignoring Okajima.

* * *

 **I'm back and A.L.I.V.E peoples! Yes, each letter stands for something. 'A' stands for 'awesome'. 'L' stands for 'life'. 'I' stands for 'innocent'. 'V' stands for 'victory'. And 'E' stands for 'esteem'. Hehe... I'm just excited to be back.**

 **Sorry for not uploading for a while. I just went through a writer's block. I know this chapter is short; it was supposed to be with the second chapter. Sorry...**

 **I had no idea for what outfit Yada has so I just looked a random dress up. I'm not very good at giving the best descriptions but I did my best. Sorry if it doesn't match up of what is in your minds. Yada's Outfit Link: search?q=cinderella+dre looked up a random outfit. If you want to know what it really looks like, here's a link. I wasn't able give a very specific description but I did my best. Yada's Outfit Link: search?q=cinderella+dress &biw=1366&bih=651&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=FgacVd2ANIavsAWApq3YAg&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#imgrc=sLiop5983YFb4M%3A **

**The story is almost done~! I already posted the next chapter for you guys! I bet the reason for why Nagisa is not at the festival will surprise you all. I read the comments and they're not even close. Hehe...it's so simple.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please read the next one!**

 **~KnightFairy**


	4. Chapter 4

The next and final night of the festival has already begun. More explosions of fireworks can be heard as Karma walks around, searching for any helpful classmate or even better, Nagisa.

Karma spots a familiar pair of snipers from his class. Hayami and Chiba are just finishing gathering their prize form the shooting booth.

Hayami is wearing a red tank top with a white and black striped skirt. The girl wears a pair of light brown flats. Her hair is done the same way, in their low pigtails. In her hands is a stuffed teddy bear she won.

Chiba wears a black T-shirt and blue jeans. His dark blue tennis shoes are neatly tied and secured. On his head, the boy wears a dark green beanie. In his hands is a toy water gun for striking down an empty water bottle.

They both see Karma running over to them.

"Hayami! Chiba!"

"What is it, Karma?" Chiba asks the boy.

Karma places his hands in his pockets. "I need to know where Nagisa is."

"Nagisa?" Hayami tilts her head.

Chiba shrugs his shoulders after looking at the orange-haired girl. "I have no idea where she is."

"Me neither." Hayami shakes her head.

A frown makes its way onto Karma's face. 'If they're hiding something, they are really good at it.'

"Well," Karma says. "I better get going. See you in class tomorrow."

"See you," they say. Chiba and Hayami waves to the leaving boy.

Karma sits down on a random bench. He sees Takebayashi walking by.

"Takebayashi!" He gains the other male's attention. "Come here for a sec."

The glasses wearing boy walks over to Karma and stands in front of him. His black and blue shirt moves with the cool wind. Takebayashi places a hand in his gray jean pocket as he looks at Karma through his glasses.

"You need something?" he asks.

Karma nods. "Yep. Do you know where Nagisa is?"

All the other student just walks away nonchalantly like Karma is not there. "Nevermind." is all he says.

Karma is sulking in a random bench with his head down. He asked every single classmate of his for where Nagisa is but all he got is a zero. A big, fat, ZERO. But now that he thinks about it, he never asked _him_.

"TERESAKA!" Karma screams, running to him. Every head is turned in his direction, confused about what is happening.

"Wha-" the said boy turns around, only to be grabbed by the collar and pushed onto a nearby wall. Hazama, Muramatsu, and Yoshida are also surprised by the redhead's action.

"Where the f*** is Nagisa?!" Karma yells at him. He pushes his classmate further on the wall.

Teresaka frowns. "Hah?! What b******* are you talking about?!"

"Don't pretend your s***** a** that you don't know!" screams Karma. "Tell me where the h*** is Nagisa!"

"Why would I know where Nagisa is?!" the blond and brown haired guy questions, furious.

"I don't know! Maybe you scared her in some way this weekend!" the redhead screams at him.

Teresaka now grows a tick mark. He loses his cool. "Why the h*** would I scare her this weekend?!" he yells. "Nagisa is out of this d*** town with her mother for the weekend!"

This sentence (*cough* screaming *cough*) causes Karma to look shocked. He looses his grip on Teresaka who tears Kara's hands are from him.

"Out…of town?" Karma manages. When did Nagisa…?

Hazama chuckles while raises an eyebrow. "You seriously didn't know?"

"And you're the top student of our class." Muramatsu laughs as well.

Realization pops on Yoshida's face. "Oh yeah! Nagisa did go to every student saying she was going with her mother out of town. I guess she didn't go to you." The bike lover points at Karma.

"So, why was I not told also?"

"She didn't want you to know," Teresaka says. "Nagisa said that she was afraid that you might go with her to beat up anyone that might pick on her."

Hazama nods. "You are seen being a little protective over her."

Karma is just speechless. "So…" he concludes, "I went around the whole f****** festival looking for Nagisa even though she wasn't here to start with in the first place?!"

"Yep, pretty much."

Out of nowhere, Karma just punches Teresaka.

"What the h*** was that for?!" Teresaka yells, cuffing his face.

"Just letting off some steam." And angry expression overcomes his face.

"You don't look like it!"

And the two got in a fistfight, both males' getting hurt. Yeah, it did not turn out well for the both of them.

* * *

 _The next day at school..._

Nagisa walks into the classroom. Her skirt brushes up against her thighs as she hums happily.

"Hey, Karma," the bluehead says. She sees the said boy sulking on his desk where his head rests. "Uh...Karma?" She awkwardly looks at the back of his head.

Karma turns around with a dull expression. "Hey, Nagisa," he says blankly.

"Your eye!" Nagisa exclaims, pointing to the black eye that Karma possesses. Concern is clearly on her face.

"I just realized something," Karma says. He ignores Nagisa's remark.

Nagisa wears a complex face with an eyebrow raised. "What did you realize?"

Karma just smiles, reverting back to his old self. "If I want to know about what is happening, I should go to that d*** a**** Teresaka."

"Hey!" Teresaka points at the redhead. "I am not d*** a****!"

Nagisa tilts her head, confused about it all. "What...?"

* * *

Koro-sensei writes down something in his notebook at his desk. "Nurufufufu~! Even though things did not go the way I planned, I could still make up the rest of my story!" He laughs as he finishes the contents of the story.

 _Karma continues looking for his true love after asking all those classmates of his. He searches frantically without stopping to take a break. Suddenly, he stops to look at Teresaka, who has Nagisa chained up._

 _"Help me, Karma!" Nagisa calls out._

 _Karma punches Teresaka in the gut and saves Nagisa. He holds the girl in his arms._

 _"Oh thank you!" Nagisa says._

 _"I would do anything for you," Karma says suavely._

 _And they kissed. After that, the two lived happily ever after._

The yellow octopus snickers as he finishes reading the ending to his story out loud to himself. "They make such a good couple~!"

Little did he know, the whole class can hear him in their classroom. Let's just say that the whole school day turned into a full-out assassination by the students of Class 3-E, especially Karma and Nagisa.

* * *

 **Finally! *cries tears of joy* I have a story complete! And it's successful!** **Were any of you surprised that Nagisa was outside of town the whole time?**

 **I'm also sorry for the "*". There were a lot of cursing from a certain duo...**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this final chapter of the story! I appreciate it that some of you guys used your time to read until this point and not lose interest! Hope you guys stay up-to-date with my other stories!**

 **~KnightFairy**


End file.
